1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft and, in particular, to joints in aircraft.
2. Background
An aircraft has many different components. For example, the airframe of an aircraft has many different sections. The different sections may include, for example, a fuselage, wings, stabilizers, and other types of structures. These and other structures are formed from different components that may be joined together. The location at which two or more components are joined form a joint.
Stringers are examples of stiffening elements that may run through the wing and fuselage of an aircraft. For example, stringers are longitudinal reinforcements that may be located in, for example, a fuselage or wing of an aircraft. Multiple stringers may be connected to each other to form a continuous channel. Also, these stringers may be attached to a connector, such as a rib or other structural component that connects two or more stringers to each other. These channels may provide a cavity for fluid flow or for holding wiring bundles.
When stringers are used for fluid flow, it is desirable to reduce or eliminate leakage in the stringers. For example, the materials used in the design of the stringers are selected to allow for the flow of fluid without the fluid leaking through the walls of the stringers. It is also desirable to reduce and/or eliminate leakage at the joints where stringers are connected to each other or to other structures.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.